phcollegesunivfandomcom-20200213-history
University of the City of Manila
Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila, or the University of the City of Manila (PLM), is a municipal government-funded, tuition-free, university within the district of Intramuros in Manila, the Philippines. It was established on June 19, 1965 and opened on July 17, 1967 to 556 scholars, all coming from the top ten percent of graduates of Manila's public high schools.City of Manila Official Website. Accessed January 25, 2010.A center of excellence and model for others—like Rizal. The Manila Times Internet Edition. June 20, 2009. PLM holds the distinction of being the first tertiary-level institution in the country to offer tuition-free education; the first university funded solely by a city government; and, the first institution of higher learning in the country to have its official name in Filipino.First! best! most!. Accessed January 25, 2010. From its first enrollment record of 556 freshman scholars coming from the top ten percent of the graduating classes of Manila's twenty-nine public high schools, total semestral enrollment has grown to an average of 10,000.On hallowed ground. The lone college in its earliest beginning has sprung to 12 colleges,"Undergraduate Colleges". Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila. Retrieved 2009-12-12 seven graduate,"Graduate Schools". Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila. Retrieved 2010-01-25 two professional schools,"Professional Schools". Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila. Retrieved on 2010-01-25 and a score of research and specialized centers, including a teaching hospital, an entrepreneurial center,Lontayao, Rommel C. Free business training offered to PLM students. Ang Pamantasan. January 13, 2010. and an integrated learning center for toddlers. In addition, it maintains a comprehensive distance education and open university program for thousands of community health workers and public administrators in different regions nationwide, with affiliations and recognition from various national and international organizations and institutions. Based on a study using cumulative data from 1999 to 2003 showed that during the said period PLM was among the top five schools nationwide in terms of board exam passing rate. In the same study, it was one among three public universities in the top ten category.PLM - Frequently Asked Questions. Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila. Accessed January 25, 2010. Institution Academics and administration .]] As a chartered and autonomous university, PLM is governed by a Board of Regents and administered by a President.Republic Act No. 4196. Accessed January 25, 2010. The Board of Regents, the highest decision-making body of PLM, has the authority to grant diplomas, certificates and titles to students who have completed their academic programs and validate graduation of students. The six-member Board is composed of the President of the PLM, a representative of the PLM faculty, a distinguished alumnus, a respected educator, and one other respected professional, and the Superintendent of the Division of City Schools-Manila. Each member serves a six-year tenure of office.PLM - Board of Regents. Accessed January 25, 2010. The President oversees the implementation of the university policies. Immediately under the President are the offices of four Vice-Presidents - Executive Vice President, Vice President for Academic Affairs, Vice President for Administration, and Vice President for Finance and Planning.PLM - Administration. Accessed January 25, 2010.